Nebulae
"The God of Evil, Darkness, and Sin. Many people fear him, many people worship him. He has no definite shape, and he has no one name. But we call him, Nebulae." -Heirooglyphics on the wall of an ancient temple. Nebulae is the Ultimate God of Darkness and the main reason why all of the worlds fused together. His domain is the Shadow Land and he rules over the Shadowlings, demons of darkness. Description Appearance Nebulae came take almost any form. However, his seemingly favorite form is a shadow hedgehog with no pupils due to him copying the appearance of Sonic. Powers and Abilities Nebulae has the ability to manipulate shadows and reality. He can create energy beams, fly, and warp reality around him. Forms When he is known as Darkus, his first form is a small hedgehog with a cloak and a third eye. His second form is a bigger and more muscular version. His third form is a giant black vulture. His power form is Nebulae more muscular. His metal forms are him partially robotizied, completely robotizied, or taking a liquid metal form. He has a biker form which is him with a biker jacket. His demon lord form is him with wings with eyes. His elemental forms are a firery hedgehog, a water wolf, a stone mammoth, and an air bird. He has numerous other unknown forms. History Beginning After Glorious created Nebulae and his brother, she sentenced both of them to create the land down below. Nebulae's brother created oceans, forests, meadows, and other beautiful things. Nebulea on the other hand, created the volcanoes, heat blistering deserts, earthquakes, tsunamies, floods, and other brutal thing. After Stork and Arceus created all living thing, Nebulea gave them hunger, starvation, deep emotions, pride, sloth, lust, gluttony, wrath, envy, and worst of all, death. He did this because he was disgusted by how people were treating the planet. After this, he was put in a prison in the Underwhere at the bottom of the river Twyx called Terrortrus. Many years later, he escaped Terrortrus and, with many Fallens who became demons (also known as Shadowlings), he created the Shadow Lands, his domain. Golden Age During the Golden Age, Nebulae favored the Echidnas. So he tempted the Black Echidnas, who were treated badly by the other Echidnas, so they left, created an empire, and worshipped him. He had many temples and followers. Some of them were part of the Temple of Nebulae, who had great empires and tolerant of other people. Meanwhile, the Cult of Nebulae were cruel and had sacrifices. Many other species followed Nebulae. But, they never created great empires, they became cultists. As such, many people feared Nebulae because of the Cult. Nebulae, angered that not many people were worshipping him, formed into Darkus, the Destroyer. He destroyed the Golden Age, although many survived. He spared the Echidnas, even the ones who did not worship him because they were his children. The survivors were afraid of Nebulae. And as such, the worshipped him in hopes they will not destroy them again. Silver Age Category:Characters Category:Nebulae's Empire Category:Demon Lord